The applicant proposes to develop new programs for the alcohol abuser in the areas of Outreach, Emergency Services, Occupational Programs Prevention, and Administration Evaluation. Shared Services with other agencies are being emphasized as much as possible to hold down cost and foster inter-agency coordination in the circle of care. Prevention through Education is being expanded as well as focusing on increased programs to utilize the strengths of the alcoholic overcome problems in his lifestyle.